Stupid Games
by CloverCard
Summary: Luffy convinced Nami into playing hide-and-go-seek tag. Slight LuNa. I think.


Disclaimer: I don't even have the capability of owning something as awesome as One Piece.

* * *

'_It was all his fault.' _she thought to herself as she stayed silent. '_Stupid Luffy and his stupid games.' _Suddenly hearing his footsteps, she held her breath. His laughter echoed in the hallway as he sprinted out onto the deck. She released it when he was gone. '_Stupid idiot.'_

Somehow Luffy had miraculously persuaded her into playing a stupid game of hide-and-go-seek tag. How he did so she will never know. When she found herself running for her dear life as an oversized cyborg in speedos came chasing after her, she knew that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. She was _Nami _for peat's sake. She never played such childish games, but there she was hiding from her idiot captain who had the (un)fortunate pleasure of being it. How had she even gotten into this game?

Slowly peeking her head out from the door, she checked to see if the coast was clear. When she found no one in the hallway, the navigator oh so quietly snuck out the door and shut it. Left, right, left…all clear. Creeping along the wall, Nami stayed clear of all the squeaky floorboards. With a final step out the hallway, she was home free. She sprinted for the library and hoped to God that Luffy had avoided it.

On her way up the stairs she spotted Usopp in a most peculiar position with the tree swing. By some chance the rope had snapped with him on the swing (she speculated this)…and managed to wrap itself around him and a random branch. The situation managed to slow her and force her to a stop as she gave Usopp a weird look. His face was pale as he said, "He found me. Don't go that way. Franky, Sanji, and Zoro are already screwed."

Nami cursed under her breath. _'There goes the libra-'_

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts. Followed by a few curses and then she heard it. Zoro and Sanji got into another one of their 'Who-can-out-smart-who-with-the-most-insults.' A little 'This is un-super,' joining the fray. And then dread filled her body as she heard a boisterous laugh as their captain found the three. Loud thumps could be heard as the fighting suddenly ceased. "Ahahaha! Found you!"

With that, Nami dashed across the deck and opened the door to the men's quarters. There she found Robin relaxing on one of the couches with a book in hand and a straw to her lips. She was drinking a fruit-y drink no doubt made by Sanji.

"Ah, Navigator-san, you seem a little worn out," the older women commented.

"Wha-! Robin! What are you doing just sitting there?" The younger, hot tempered girl asked exasperated.

Chills suddenly tingled down her back as a soft voice politely asked, "Nami-san, would you mind showing me your panties?" An annoyed tick found its way onto her head as she kicked the skeleton away from her and into the floor.

"LIKE HELL!" She practically yelled in anger and annoyance. A 'so harsh' escaped the skeletons lips, but he doesn't have lips and so Brooke burst into a round of 'yohohos.'

"My my, someone seems a little stressed. Take a seat." Robin smiled as she patted the seat next to her.

Incredulous, Nami walked over to Robin and sat down. "How are you so calm? I mean, we're playing hide-and-go-seek tag. And Luffy's it! You know how rough he plays."

"Ah, but I have already been found. Along with Brooke-san." She waved a lazy hand towards the now sitting musician. He had a tea-cup in his boney hand and quietly sipped at it. Nami wasn't sure where he had gotten it or when. She shrugged it off.

"Already found? But you don't look hurt," she observantly pointed out.

"I didn't run." _'Her poker face is amazing,' _Nami thought to herself.

"Did Brooke?"

"Yohoho! I wanted to avoid as much pain as possible! Though, I'm a skeleton and have no nerves to feel…skull joke!" The slightly mad musician went into another round of laughter. Nami rolled her eyes, unamused.

Just then, they heard a loud thump from above and wild footsteps. A small squeal for help could be heard. Robin chuckled quietly. "You better get going Navigator-san. It would appear Doctor-san has been discovered."

On that note, Nami high-tailed it out of there. There was no real place left for her to go, except the crow's nest. But that would lead to a dead end and leave her trapped. She had to think fast. The galley could be a good place, but he checks it every time after he finds someone (he tries to sneak food). No good.

The aquarium had no places to hide, the girl's quarters had just been used, the boy's quarters was occupied, and the workshops weren't safe as they didn't have quick escapes. That only left the upper deck.

Desperately, Nami ran for her mikan trees. She could hide in their branches when he wasn't loo-

His laughter rang loud and clear on the deck. "Nami! Where are you?" he basically shouted at the top of his lungs.

'_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-'_

Nami ducked to the left and peeked behind her. He was going to the galley. Figures.

She took a quick glance around her. The one place he wouldn't look…his special seat. But that was off limits. She couldn't go there. But, she was the last one… if she went to base, she could escape being it. But that would mean Luffy was it again. Decisions decisions.

Heaving a deep sigh, she decided to take one for the team. She would mimic Robins plan and just let him come to her and not run. Simple. Easy.

"As one, two, three," she muttered to herself. It was a shame she hated losing. This would take a huge blow to her pride. She even boasted how she couldn't lose at such a simple game. With another great sigh, Nami walk over to her lawn chair.

Slumping onto the chair, she began to read the paper. Some new rookie pirates pillaging a defenseless village, marines saving the day, the evil of pirate ways, yada, yada, same old, same old.

She paused for a few minutes, but heard no footsteps. She started to read again.

An hour passed, but he never came.

Two hours.

Three.

Three and a half.

Now this was just ridiculous! She tossed the paper down and stood up. _'Where is that stupid rubber idiot?' _She seethed as she proceeded to march over to the galley. She yelped when she lifted her leg. She looked down in utter shock. She was sunburned! Why of all the lousy-!

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted as she ignored the pain and ran to the galley. She opened the door only to find a slightly tattered Sanji cooking lunch.

"Aww! Nami-swaann! Don't you look lovely this fine-"

"Where the hell is Luffy?" Nami interrupted.

'Nami-swan? Why do you need to see that shitty captain when yo-"

"_Where_ is Luffy?"

"Upper deck my love-"

Nami rushed out with a quick thank you, leaving a doting chef behind.

She couldn't believe he had just stopped! He didn't even try to find her! Wha the hell? Nami quietly fumed to herself as she thought up some very nasty names for her captain. Had Sanji been around to hear, he would have been proud.

She stomped up the stairs to look for him. He wasn't at the helm and he wasn't on his special seat. So, she stomped over to the other flight of stairs and looked for him there. When she found him, he was asleep and lying at her mikan trees. One of her precious mikans was in his hand, squashed and dripping through his fingers.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami smashed her fist over his head in a not so kindly manner. "What the hell are you doing with my mikans?" She furiously shook him as she gripped his collar.

Luffy lazily opened his eyes. "Oh. Nami, you're here." He smiled widely at her and held out the pathetic mikan. "Shishishi, I saved one for you."

Nami angrily shook as she shut her eyes. _'Calm down Nami. Come on. One, two, three…'_

"Graaah! Luffy! What are you even doing near my mikans?"

"I got hungry and Sanji wouldn't give me food," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That earned him another punch.

"OUCH! Nami that hurt! What did I even do?"

"You stole and ate all my mikans!"

"Nu-uh! I saved one for you!"

She looked at the poor thing…and sighed. She released her grip from his shirt and sank to her knees. Dramatically, she wept and mourned for the loss of her precious treasure (the not gold kind).

"Don't be such a baby. Here." He shoved it in her face. Gloomily, the red head took the mikan and held it in her hands. She watched as its juices trickled down her hands. A small whimper escaped her lips. She slowly began to peel what she could and took a small bite. _'Still tastes delicious.' _Slowly, a smile came to her face as she ate another piece.

Luffy took a seat next to her and asked, "So, you still mad?"

"Course I am." She continued to eat.

"Aww, but Naaammiii! I let you eat the last one," he whined.

"What? The last one?" She snapped her head up to her trees. Surprisingly, there were more hanging from the branches. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She whacked her captains' shoulder. "Don't scare me like that."

Luffy shrugged. He turned his attention to the not yet finished mikan and noticed something. Something different about Nami…

"Why are you all red?"

Nami looked down at herself, as if she was expecting to see something different.

"I was waiting for you to find me and sat out for too long."

"Find you?"

Namis anger began to boil. "I was the last one to find remember? Hide-and-go-seek-tag! Seriously. I was sitting right in my chair."

"Weren't you supposed to hide?"

"I did in the beginning."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I-!" She paused. She didn't want to be it, but she didn't want Luffy to be it either. That sounded a little mean though. She decided to lie. "Because I wanted to be it."

"Then just say so."

"It doesn't work like that! Those aren't the rules."

"So?"

"So? Wha-! Luffy you can't play the game without following the rules!"

"I did."

"What?"

"I did. I didn't count to ten. I just watched where everyone went."

"So that's why you found everyone so quickly…"she quietly murmured to herself. "Idiot! That's not fair."

"It was still fun though. Right?"

"Hardly. I didn't even want to play."

"Then why did you?"

"Because somehow, you convinced me to! Gosh, you're so insufferable sometimes. You know that?"

"Whazzat mean?" He asked as he picked his nose.

She grimaced. "Never mind." She took another bite of her mikan. A few more and it would be gone. She reflected on the conversation and a thought occurred to her. "Hey…Luffy, you said you just watched where everyone went right?" He nodded. "Why didn't you find me first? I mean, you went right past my hiding spot."

He avoided her gaze and lied, "I didn't know where you were."

"You're a horrible liar Luffy."

He shifted his eyes back to hers. His face was slightly pouty, but there was a serious tone to it. "If I had found you, you would have stopped playing. I just thought if I didn't, you'd keep playing with me." Nami blinked at him. Well. What was she supposed to say to that?

Thinking it over, she probably would have stopped. The minute she was found, she would have gone back to working on her maps. Maybe she would have sat out. Either way, she would've stopped playing.

Before thinking about it, Nami handed a slice to Luffy.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks!" He swallowed it whole.

Nami rolled her eyes and ate the last piece. Playing with everyone hadn't been that bad really. Maybe she could do it again sometime, but only if Luffy remembered to find her. She refused to get another sunburn…even if they did turn into a tan.

* * *

AN: This was probably horrible. Sorry. But in my defense, this is only my second fic!  
so. :l

I'm not sure if I got them in character but I tried. Um…I have no idea how to end this, so yeah.

Yay for sucking! (Mind outta the gutter. Now.)

P.S What category does this belong in anyway?


End file.
